


point-virgule

by kurusai



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusai/pseuds/kurusai
Summary: Very short stories that I have come up with on the spot and simply wrote in my notes app whenever I’m inspired. These stories have no true meaning and follow random storylines.





	1. world full of losses

Life wasn’t suppose to change. It wasn’t expected to change, for that matter. Reasons why no one was ready for what was to come.

  
July 23, 2014 was when the world took a devastating turn. Or at least when whatever caused it, took effect. Everyone talked about how our country was to stay united, to remain calm in the presence of our own. However, on that very day, it was every man for themselves.

Some left hoping to find salvation, while others stayed for the sake of their families, to end up dying for the cause.

Mom and Dad were part of the majority that wanted to leave, leaving my sister and I no choice but to go along with them. Dad had spoke about some distant relatives in Atlanta, so we fled soon after the ‘infection’ hit.

Once we reached the state line of Georgia, realization struck us that it wasn’t just one state that had been affected, it was the whole damn country. Dad’s plan had been burnt down into ashes as we pulled up to his family’s house to see the place completely deserted.

Blood speared the windows, weeds had collected around the frame of the front door, and dirt and dust had dirtied the once white house.

That was the first time I had seen my dad break down. He was always optimistic and made sure to be brave when me and my sister were around. When I got older, I realized that was all just him hiding behind a mask, because he felt the need to be strong around his ‘little girls’.

Both Mom and Dad thought it was best for us to look for a group, a sanctuary, to go to. So for the time being, Rana-my sister- and I stayed in one of the abandoned houses in the neighborhood while Mom and Dad took shifts in going out looking for help. That’s how life was for the first few months of the apocalypse, until, on shift, Mom didn’t come back.

Rana begged Dad to go after her and get her back. Dad tried reasoning with her, telling her that Mom was going to come back soon. But I knew better. I knew what happens to people in this world, and Mom wasn’t one of the lucky ones to withstand it. Being in this zombie infested world for so long, you realize what happens to the people around you. Dad knew too.

He had closed himself off after Mom went missing and barely spoke a word to me or Rana. I thought he was going to be okay some time after, that he just needed time to process what happened.  
  


_Oh, how wrong I was._

I went to give Dad his dinner-which consisted of a can of expired beans and orange Crush soda- but once I opened the bed room door, I immediately lost my grip on the tray. There he was-my Daddy- hanging from the ceiling fan, feet dangling under him.

His eyes grayed of all life that once swam deeply within them. My hands clasped my mouth to keep any sound from escaping it. I took slow steps toward him. “Daddy?” I called out. Sadness took over me when I noticed his body started moving again, but this time he was coming back as something else.

His shell of a body reached for me and groaned when it remained restrained by the cord of the ceiling fan. I didn’t have the guts to put him out of his misery. My mind instantly flashed to Rana. How is a nine year old girl suppose to react to her father’s death like this? We have to get away from this place. With one final guilt-ridden look in my father direction, I dashed into the living room.

Rana sat criss-crossed on the couch with a questioning expression on her petite face. I grabbed a backpack and swiftly stuffed our belongings in it- which wasn’t much-.

“Rane, we have to leave.” I slung the backpack on my shoulder and held out a hand toward my younger sister.

“Tali, why? What’s wrong? We can’t leave without daddy.” Rana said in a soft voice.

I clutched Rana’s small wrist between my fingertips. “Rana, we have to go!” I spoke louder in frustration and tugged on her arm.

Rana stood from her position on the couch and turned to run to the room Dad was in. “No, we can’t leave without him, Tali!” I wrapped my arms around her waist and dragged her small body toward the front door. Rana thrashed against my hold and shouted, “No! No! It’s Daddy! It’s Daddy! We can’t leave Daddy!”

Tears escaped my eyes. “Rane, Dad’s gone! He isn’t coming back! We have to go!” I pulled her out on the porch I let go of her waist and gripped her shoulders, crouching to her level. “Please, Rana. We have to.” I begged.

Rana’s hazel eyes filled with tears. “Tali, I don’t understand.” She sniffled. “He can’t be gone. Daddy’s never suppose to leave us.”

I cradled her small head in my shoulder and pressed a loving kiss to her temple. “I know, Rane. I know...” I held her cheeks between my palms. “But I’m not gonna leave you, okay? I’m gonna protect you.” Rana gave a faint nod and a weak smile as I eased myself up. I gently gripped Rana’s smaller hand and walked down the small road ahead. Rana used her other arm to wipe her tears off on her sleeve while I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_I won’t let anything happen to you, Rane. You’re gonna be alright._


	2. world full of awakenings

It had had been eight months since the ‘incident’ that caused us to move out of hiding and in those eight months, We went from sleeping in the back room of drug stores to climbing up trees and settling uncomfortably in them for the night. However, one day while wandering in the hot Georgia heat, Rana and I came across a farm in the country.

I thought the idea of people being there was a lost cause until I caught sight of two sisters talking on the porch as we approached.

They quickly took notice of Rane and I in the field and one-a brunette- stood defensively on the steps while the other-a blonde- rushed into the two story house.

“Who are you? What are you doing on my daddy’s farm?” The brunette asked in a thick southern accent.

My stomach churned at her choice of words. Images of my reanimated father filled my thoughts. 

“I’m Tali.” I swallowed and spoke again.

“This is my sister, Rana.” I gestured to the younger girl hidden from sight behind me.

“We-we’ve been on the road for a while. We were hoping that you could help us?” I looked at the girl pleadingly.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. “How old are you?”

Before I could answer, the other girl from before came out along with an older man and woman. Rane wrapped her arms around my torso and hid her face in my slightly oversized jacket. I placed a hand on her back and squeezed her even further into my side.

From the outside looking in, we were probably just some deranged kids coming onto their doorstep to take their shit and kill them. But honestly, what would a nine year old and a seventeen year old together be capable of?

The older man came down toward us. “I’m Hershel, and you are...?” He spoke in a soft and gentle tone, as if we were going to run off if he spoke any louder.

I stayed silent for a moment, debating whether to tell the man or just run off and take on our chances out on the road. He looked back at the girls, waiting for a response. The brunette was ready to speak, but I interjected.

“Tali. I-I’m Tali. This is Rana.” I hesitantly replied.

“Okay, Tali. How about you and Rana come in with us and we get you two fixed up?” Hershel questioned, turning himself toward the house.

“Okay..” I said back, slowly making my way toward him and the other ladies, with Rana in tow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For however long we had been with Hershel and his family, it was rather enjoyable. I had gotten along well with both sisters, Maggie and Beth. Even Jimmy too. It seemed as if Rane and I were actually apart of their family. 

We would have dinner together and most of the time, I completely forgot we were in the middle of an apocalypse.

  
I had been upstairs one day, putting Rana’s hair in small braids as she drew in one of Maggie’s old journal when noise started to arise from outside.

I got up from my spot on the small twin bed and pulled back the beige curtain from the window, looking down into the field. 

“Tea, what is it?” Rane asked curiously.

My eyes scanned the ground for anything out of the ordinary until I saw a mid-aged man in a sheriff’s uniform running for the house, carrying a smaller, unconscious boy.

“What the hell..?”

The phrase seemingly passed my lips and my legs directed me downstairs.

Before I exited the small room, I turned to the younger female. “Stay here, okay?” I swiftly sped down the stairs into the living room.


	3. seasons changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short mha scenerio

This new season was one to be praised. 

  
That chilling autumn wind crisp and welcoming. The excuse to wear sweaters and scarfs to battle the drop in temperature compared to a few weeks ago, scorching hot sun beating down on your skin like there was no tomorrow. Red in the face from the once 90 degree weather.

The click and stomps of my boots come into contact with the newly paved sidewalk. What a relief it is to not have to worry of the chance of my shoe getting stuck in those pesky cracks and my body being embraced by gravity’s strong hold.

The walk to the coffee shop was quiet and peaceful, give for the chirping and tweets of small birds in their trees adorned by orange, yellow, and red leaves.

Whispers and chattering of those around silenced out the birdies in a short time. My hands find their way to the pockets of the size-too-big jacket that hugged my body into their warm environment.

As if they move on their own accord, the corners of my lips raise in that of a smile.

Nothing could’ve made this morning better.

My eyes gaze over all those around. The people who spoke and giggled along with their friends and family, the store fronts with the cute little names like, ‘Spotted Zebra’ and ‘Kitten’s Kruise Kafe’ and those that referred to the greatest heroes that ever came to man like, ‘Midnight’s Dream; Night Club’ and ‘All Might Inn’ both of which are the most popular joints that are visited by people of different locations.

The Spotted Zebra was a place of locals, and practically served all most all items imaginable. Their signature burgers were definitely ones to be discovered.

Kitten’s Kruise Kafe was where those who needed solid relaxation and stress free atmospheres came. Their coffees were induced with many herbs and flowers that had a job of calming the mind and body.

I would make it a habit to visit every now and then the morning before a huge exam.

Due to Kitten’s 24/7 policy, I took advantage of the free hours before I had to practice at Midoriya’s house to scope the place out or catch up on my reading for Ms. Midnight’s class (which involved mostly the girls of class 1-A and how even in tough situations, would we be able to use our ‘womanly charm’ to escape threat).


End file.
